Circuit structure fabrication, such as semiconductor device fabrication, may include fabricating fin structures and/or gate structures of fin-type field-effect transistors (FinFETs), or fabricating field-effect transistors (FETs) in general. As the size of technology nodes continues to decrease, challenges in forming fin structures of a designed size and shape may arise due, in part, to limitations of available processes for forming fin structures and raised fin structures, which may result in undesirable properties of the circuit structure, such as increased parasitic capacitances and increased parasitic resistances within a completed circuit structure.